Oh, It's Love
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: So Kiss Me sequel. Lucki was alone, tormented, and lost. Aiko was awkward, socially challenged and alone as well. How does this go down with the twins? Read So Kiss Me before this.
1. Luckily

I grimaced, disgusted with the overweight man next to me. He was sleeping and I didn't mind it that until but now…he was snoring… He was snoring so loud, I could most likely hear him in the driver's seat of this bus.

_A bus…_

I pulled out my wrist sized journal (which wasn't exactly a journal it was a bunch of glossed paper stapled into the base of my Dads old leather wallet and tied shut. I took out the black ball point pen and began to write.

"Get hit…by a bus."

My eyes traveled over list I had made over the last few years. The heading of the list: **Die.**

When I was fifteen or so, I had decided that when I graduated from high school I would read over a list of the most interesting ways I could die. When I had chosen one, I'd flip over and begin my list of things to do before I go. Then, I'd commit some kind of grizzly suicide.

Why kill myself?

Because, my under bearing mother and her eighth husband _Kurt _sent me to live in Japan with my overbearing grandparents. Not _just_ that…I'm not that dumb. But when Dad died, Mom began to blame me for all of her lost marriages. Kurt was already slipping and Mom would blame me yet again. Then she'd drink, call me unnecessary things and I'd cry myself to unconsciousness. Lovely way for the average teenager to spent her free nights, no?

All in all, Kurt might've been a good guy…and if I cared enough to find out, I would've gotten to know him. But then again, how can you get to know someone with zero personality? Maybe Mom would have still been with the guy with the greatest personality if I were never born.

If I were never born….

If I wasn't alive right now, maybe Mom wouldn't be so bitter…Maybe Grandma and Grandpa would have finished that boat that I've been distracting them from…Maybe…Maybe Dad might be alive…

The bus pulled to a stop. My legs were fast enough to pull me to the front before anyone could stand.

"Lucki!"

Ah yes…That was the one thing I loved about my grandparents…They were the only ones other than my dad who called me Lucki. My birth name was Lucinda but at the risk of sounding proper in any way shape or form, I chose the plausible stripper name Lucki pronounced like the actual word _Lucky_. I told them that's why I chose that as my nickname instead of Luci, but they refused to believe me.

The car drove at a nice even pace through the streets of Japan. "Now when we get to the Hitachiin's home, I want none of your attitude Lucki."

"Got it." In truth I wasn't going to listen but…what the hay? Give the people what they want right?

"Oh hey Grams guess what?" I feigned excitement. She turned to face me in the driver's seat of the car. "Yes dear?" I untied the notebook from my wrist where it always clung. "I found out, that if you die by freezing to death, it only hurts for like a minute. After that, your whole body goes numb." I looked over the details of the possible death. "Why do _you_ need to know that dear?" She sighed not amused.

"Because I might chose that one!" I snapped the book shut. "What's _this_ nonsense?" She rolled her eyes. For a second I felt myself looking at her…She was the perfect cliché of an old woman. Her hair was white, she was dressed in all white, and she was so wrinkly that if I lifted one of the folds on her face I might find Narnia. I tapped my notebook against my leg. "When I graduate from this hellhole school you plan on forcing me to attend, I'm going to find the most interesting way to kill myself, than do it. But before I actually kill myself, I have to do the most things on my bucket list." I looked out the side of the convertible. The top was down and my chest length dirty blonde hair _should_ be flying behind me…But they drive slowly, like old people should.

"You will live here for a month or so. The Hitachiin's have been our family friends for a few years now. Treat them with _respect,_ Lucki." Grams sighed, ignoring the whole speech I just made. That's what they normally do… They assume I'm being childish and overdramatic. Gramps walked to the back of the car to grab my luggage. "But wait," I looked at the old woman. "I thought I was living with you." She held her hand to her heart in a shocked manner. "I'm flattered dear."

"Not that I'd _want_ to stay with old people for the rest of the year." I huffed stepping out of the car. "That's the attitude I'm speaking of young lady!" She slowly stood from the car.

"Whatever…"

I walked to the front door clicking my tongue repeatedly with my arms folded across my chest. "Knock please dear." Grams gave me an expectant look. My eyes flashed with annoyance. "I don't care if we stand here all night…You do. So why don't _you_ knock?"

Gramps stood between us. "Okay no hair pulling here." He knocked on the door twice. Thank goodness it was April. The weather was really warm here in the spring time. Warm enough for my jean shorts and maroon tank top, with Dads black and red leather jacket.

A woman with red hair tied in a bun with chopsticks stabbing through it, a red knee length skirt, and a black shirt with a red blazer buttoned over it answered the door. "Kushiro! Hideki!" She held out her arms in an _inviting_ way. "Oh, this must be your lovely Granddaughter!" she put a manicured hand on my head. "Lady, that's only cute if I'm four. I'm as tall as you though." I smacked the hand away.

"Oh never mind, this is the other one." She quickly retorted. I smirked at her for a brief second before returning to my scowl. "Come in, come in. The boys are just playing with their little friends." She invited me in so she could speak to Grandma and Grandpa about my attitude.

_The boys are playing with their little friends_

Great…there are children here too? That's just perfect.

My eyes traveled around the impressive home though. It was huge… I mean ridiculously so. I could hear my bare feet against the hard wood floor just barely. It was actually suitable to keep me busy all year. Before I could walk to the stairs though, I heard different voices and brief laughter.

Curiosity got the best of me.

I walked reluctantly toward the voice. It began to grow louder. Then more laughter. I stopped in the doorway of what appeared to be a sitting room. There, I found a bunch of kids who looked about my age. One was a tall guy with gray eyes and black hair. His arms were around a girl with red/brown kind of hair. Beside them was a blonde haired…violet eyed? That was weird…. Well, his arm was tossed carelessly over a short brunette with wide brown eyes and shoulder length hair. On the floor, resting against the brown sofa was a black haired guy with glasses with a raven haired girl with icy blue eyes. Sprawled across the couch, was a short kid who looked about six… What he was doing with a bunch of teenagers was beyond me. In two different chairs were a set of red headed twins with golden eyes which were locked on me.

"Hey, you guys aren't four…" I laughed slightly.

"Oh… You're that girl our mother's taking in?" The one on the left looked me up and down. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm just looking for my room so if you'll excuse me." I turned to leave. "Hey wait!" The one on the right called. "What for? You don't know me, therefore there's no possible conversation we could find common ground on." I shrugged and continued walking. "What if we actually _got_ to know you?" A female voice asked. "I could lie." It came out as a sigh. I heard the slapping of two hands together then a "We found _our_ entertainment." In unison. "Try anything funny, and I'll shove my foot up your ass!" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

I looked down from the top of the graceful staircase. I've just been torn away from my home in good ol' New York to live _here?_ I untied my notebook and pen once more.

"Fall down large staircase."

* * *

After everyone finished introducing themselves which…I really didn't care all that much about, we sat down and began to eat dinner.

"So, do you like it here in Japan?" The black haired girl….Benji..? Or whatever her name was asked. I shrugged. "I'd rather be here than home with Kurt." I took a spoonful of soup. "Oh is Kurt your friend?" Liv asked. I spit the soup into Hikaru's face. He smacked his hands over his face and Liv and Benji held up score cards, from somewhere I'm not aware of, that read 10.

"Kurt is _not_ my friend…He's my mother's newest husband. I've barely even spoken to the guy and yet, he's the reason why I'm here."

They gave me curious looks. "But how..?"

"I don't like talking to him so I _must_ be a juvenile delinquent." I huffed. Before I began to rant, I sighed in an attempt to calm myself.

Hikaru collected himself and sent a scowl my way. I took another spoonful of soup. "Sorry, I didn't know how _fragile_ men were around here."

His scowl grew. His gold gaze slid down my arm. "What's that?"

I looked down to the cheap homemade wallet journal strapped to my wrist. My right hand clasped it instinctively. "It's absolutely nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing…"

"I'm pretty sure…"

"It's something important…"

"Like maybe a diary…?"

I held up a hand to silence the two. "That's extremely annoying. Stop."

They smirked. "Fine, fine."

"Lucki, do you plan on wearing the uniform?" I remembered her name was Benji.

"I figured I had to so, I made my own personal edits when I was upstairs." I smirked this time. Haruhi cocked a brow. "What kind of edits?" She was the nosey one wasn't she? "It's my uniform. I'll do what I want with it." The answer was short and simple. "Listen, this has been a real slice of entertainment, but I found that gouging my eyes out with rusty nails would be just a tad more fun, so I'm gonna go back to my room." I edged away from the group.

I heard Benji click her tongue then Liv whisper, "Well isn't _she_ just a ball of sunshine?"

* * *

**Hohohohohohoho!**

**-Powerful motor-**

**Okay that's not exactly my thing but for the opening chapter, it was necessary.**

**I'M BACK AND I'M BADDER THAN EVER!**

**Okay once more I'm over reacting. So, what do you guys think of Lucki? Short opening I know, but I needed to keep it short and sweet so….my dear apologies **

**Now to formally state the fact that I'M NOT BETA'D!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, now, for the first time for this story, it's time to wrap up this bit of nonsense,**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and even though it's only been four days, I missed saying that! **


	2. I'm Fine!

_Liv (Yay!)_

The sound of the rubber bottoms of my high-top Nike's, Haruhi's rubber-like flats, and Benji's blue and black plaid heels, clicked through the hallway. We were laughing at something Haruhi had said about Tamaki's stress about her Dad… He was really freaking out about that wasn't he?

Before I could put in my opinion I saw sandy blonde walk passed us. "Lucki!" I grabbed her wrist. "That's my name." Her voice was harsh and annoyed. "_Well_ someone's testy this morning." Benji grinned. She blew a strand of hair from her face.

"I had a rude awakening." She scowled at Benji. We looked at her curiously. "The twins couldn't get her up so they called me to help." Benji shrugged. My throat made a 'Ah' sound….I was turning into Tarzan! No! But why aren't I gorgeous then? Oh wait….I'm turning into Tarzan!

I looked down at Lucki's uniform, realizing that it was _way_ different from everyone else's. The sleeves were gone, making it a strapless tube-torso situation, and the skirt was now to her mid-thigh. And the torso was cut, giving it a corset shape. In laments terms, it was Ouran girls gone yellow poof hooker. I liked it. And her shoes were h-o-t hot. I wondered why Benji and I hadn't tried doing something like this before. She wore black high heeled converse. Very cute for her.

I applauded. "Nice alterations."

She grimaced. "Wow that means _so_ much." Her voice quaked with sarcasm. I froze in annoyance, my hands still clasped together. I pursed my lips. "Well, a compliment is normally responded with a thank you. Not that you'd know anything about that." It sounded bitchy and blunt… But she earned it.

Benji held her hand over my heart in a restraining sort of way. "Easy." She commanded.

Lucki turned to me. Her several bracelets clanked together. "You're right, I wouldn't. I'm trailer trash y'know? The only reason I can afford all of this is because we have rich disapproving Grandparents too. So, I guess…" She took a minute to pretend to think. "We're not all that different eh?" She smiled innocently.

I felt a surge of anger. My body instinctively snapped toward her. _This bitch…._ Was all I could think. "Liv!" Haruhi and Benji restrained me. Lucki laughed. "Lucki, stop." Benji snapped. I collected myself with a sigh. "You're hysterical! I mean I've been a bitch my whole life and not _once_ have I gotten a high tempered woman such as myself to get so mad. _Very_ impressive." My voice was so sarcastic I should've worn a sign that said 'I'M NOT SERIOUS.'

The blonde laughed. "Really? Wow, you must really suck then." She chuckled. I smirked. This was the action Benji and Haruhi took as a signal to let me go. I held out my hand and she took it, less than cautiously.

"Good show." I beamed, leaning in slightly. My voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "But if you ever say anything about my family again, I won't hesitate to set you on fire."

Benji and Haruhi stared at me. It wasn't exactly scared, but then again they didn't look all too confident either.

Lucki threw her head back, laughing loudly. Once she collected herself, she cleared her throat before retorting, "I look forward to it."

* * *

_Lucki_

It wasn't that I needed friends; I'd only be saying arieb adachi to them in two years but…Liv was okay. Haruhi and Benji weren't so bad either but, the guys; I'd have nothing to do with…Especially Hikaru. Why just Hikaru and not Kaoru?

Because Hikaru is annoying.

All of those boys were annoying but Hikaru…He was the annoying you couldn't escape from. Not to mention the fact that I live with him… That didn't help too much.

Whenever I thought of Hikaru, I instantly felt a surge of detest. He was annoying even when I couldn't see him…and that's saying something.

"I'm so bored!" Liv whined. I was lazily flopped on the couch, my legs draping over the twins…

I never said they weren't useful…

A feint snoring was heard from Liv as she pretended to sleep. "Well, we have to wait until the customers are gone to leave…" Tamaki contemplated some kind of solution.

"T-Tamaki? You want us to leave?" a girl with way too much lip gloss on asked in a sobby tone. Benji fake gagged.

He turned to her dramatically in his 'prince' mode. "Why of course not my dear! But it is said that when you are far away from someone, you grow to feel more love toward them."

Wow…He really pulled that one out of his ass.

My attention was directed toward a rather annoying looking blonde with a scowl on her face. "Can I help you?" I spat. She made that kind of shocked noise that preps make when they're surprised or don't get what they want…Kind of an "UH!" sound. Hikaru and Kaoru twisted their heads to face her.

"If _I_ were to sit like that, you'd make me get up!" She whined. Hikaru opened his mouth to explain, but I cut him off.

"But that's just it," I smirked with my lips pursed while continuing. "I don't care if they tell me to get up."

She scowled. My expression became harsher. "I ain't movin'."

Benji and Liv were biting back laughter as the blonde turned scarlet with anger. "Well fine then!" She stormed out of the room. The door slammed as she went.

"Thank you for your patronage!" I shouted. "Nice… She was one of our regulars you know." Kaoru commented, sounding angry though looking bored. I put a hand over my heart in fake sympathy. "My heart goes out to you…It really does." I wiped an imaginary tear.

Hikaru rolled his eyes before looking down at my legs. His eyes stayed there for a while. I kicked slightly. Not enough to reach his face, but enough to snap him out of his daze. "You wanna feel?" I grinned mischievously. Hikaru's eyes snapped to mine. "What?"

"Well, the way you were staring, I just thought you were some kind of pervert." I shrugged. His expression became accusatory. "And you'd let some pervert feel you up?"

I laughed loudly and pointed at him. "I never said you could feel me up! Someone has a dirty conscience!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes this time. Silence crowded our small group… The twins didn't have many customers today…And the ones they had left already. Thank god…These damn snobs are gonna be the death of me…

Okay bad joke…

I had almost forgotten my notebook this morning when I left the shower. I haven't forgotten my journal once in my life. I couldn't believe how much my mind has been distracting me from lately.

Like I said, it's the twins.

They're _always_ in my way and they're always on my nerves. No shiz I'm distracted.

(**A.n. Shiz: SHIT)**

"Benji I'm gonna fall asleep…pimp slap me!" Liv whined leaning on Benji's shoulder. I looked toward Tamaki's group carelessly.

A slap was heard throughout the room. My head snapped toward the two girls to see Liv twitching on the ground and Benji innocently yawning.

"Wow…you really pimp slapped her." Haruhi stated tiredly. Liv stood suddenly fuming. "I didn't mean it!" She shouted. Benji stood too. "Well why'd you say it?!" The two began to fight. I sighed heavily.

"Bored?" Hikaru asked uninterested. My head turned rather slowly toward him. I yawned while nodding.

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" Benji stormed out of the room. "Benji Nadine Rowland, I will shoot you in the mouth!" Liv threatened after her. I raised an eyebrow. Hikaru and Kaoru waved a hand at me dismissively.

"It's always like this when they're tired."

* * *

"So you're pretty much stupid right?" I asked sitting by Tamaki on the Hitachiin's plush brown sofa. Oh no, I'm sorry according to them it's _beige _not brown like it's a huge flipping difference…

Tamaki gave me sad eyes before looking expectantly at Haruhi. She shrugged. "No…?" it came out as a half laugh.

"Why do you need a stupid person?" Liv questioned. "Well, I need a stupid person's point of view on life." I stated. "Why?"

I shrugged. In truth, I wanted to write how people of all states of mind felt about the world… I wanted to know how the world was really seen. I knew it wasn't entertaining after you graduate high school, but I wanted to hear Tamaki's fairytale at least.

"If you want my opinion then fine." The blonde cleared his throat. "The world is full of many things. Some of these things being good, others being bad. But in my opinion, the world is amazing." His expression became soft. "It's full of turns and twists and above all things…" He glanced at Haruhi who bore a wide smile. "Love."

Liv beamed down at her phone while Benji leaned into Kyouya ever so lightly. The twins looked at their feet, though I caught Hikaru's glance for a moment.

I elbowed Tamaki, feeling the seriousness of the room amp up. "You big cheese ball." Everyone laughed briefly.

"Miss Ardene," The Hitachiin butler entered the room. "A call from your mother." He stated. I clutched my notebook aggressively. My eyes already began to sting.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm coming I'm coming…jeez hold your horses." I muttered, faking courage. My legs somehow carried me toward the phoned in the main hallway.

"Yeah?" I asked irritated into the phone. "I see you survived the first week." Her low tone stated, all too calmly.

"And that's important to you?" I hissed. "Grams told me about your little 'to die' list. You shouldn't scare her like that."

I leaned against the wall.

"She doesn't know you too well, and here you are scaring the life from her." Her voice was almost careless.

I heard her chuckle faintly. "How are the Hitachiin brothers? Gorgeous as ever?"

My guard went up slightly. I straightened out. "Yeah right…It's hell here mom…Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. In truth, my home was better than Japan. Where I wasn't annoyed, where my plans were simple, where I didn't have so many naggy people bugging me, that's where I wanted to be…Not here with all these people who 'care'.

"You know why. We've discussed this; I am trying to save what's left of my marriage." Her voice became harsh. I shut my eyes to avoid tears. "You would have better luck trying to save _the polar ice caps_ mom!" It came out louder than I intended. But what the hell? She's ruining my life here.

It was inevitable; a tear strolled down my face. I coughed, sobbing lightly. "Why is it that your marriage only works when I'm not there?!" I spat.

"Sweetie….Lucki look, this is tough on…_all_ of us but try to make the best of it." Her voice wasn't comforting in the least. I nodded, knowing that I might need to end my life sooner. I let my voice dial down to a harsh hiss, "You take all the time you need _mom._ Sort this out, do _whatever_ you need to fix this marriage okay?! I'm here don't even worry about me-I'm fine… I'm fine!" With that, I slammed the phone to the receiver.

Maybe I _would_ end this.

Falling to my knees, I placed my hands over my face. "God…I…I HATE HER!" I screamed. When I wiped the tears from my eyes, I felt something unimaginable. An arm wrapped around my shoulder. My gaze traveled up to see none other than Hikaru avoiding my gaze.

Normally I would've pushed him away but…I liked the feeling. My head pressed into his chest as I released a few more sobs. I felt him stiffen slightly. "You okay?" It was quiet and embarrassed but it was concerned none the less… I shook my head no.

"It's…It's gonna be okay."

I shook my head again.

Because I knew it never would be…

* * *

**WOO!**

**Yes, if you have not guessed this is HikaruxOc!**

**Holler ;P**

**So what are ya'll thinking?**

**You like???? ;D So yeah guys, just my little update for now. Enjoyed it did you? Yes I figured you might :3**

**Well than…Time to wrap up this bit of nonsense.**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to!**


	3. Sleep Over, Party Situation

_Lucki_

My sigh came out as a huff.

It was morning; the sunshine was begging entrance into my room. "Lucki, let's go!" Kaoru banged the door several times. "I'm…coming…" I muttered sleepily.

His footsteps faded down the corridor. Last night's events played over in my head over and over… Like a movie on instant replay I couldn't stop. Hikaru just sitting there, comforting me as I desperately wept into his chest.

I must've looked like an idiot….

"Lucki let's move!"

My legs carried me across the room to peer out the window. Hikaru and Kaoru stood beside the limo.

"How about waiting numb-nuts!?" I shouted coldly.

For now, normalcy will prevail.

* * *

_Aiko_

"Morning Aiko!"

I smiled awkwardly toward Hideki, but kept dodging through the bustle of students.

"Hey Aiko, c'mere." One of the Hitachiin's called to me. I walked toward his locker cautiously. "Yeah?"

He smiled gorgeously, his golden eyes sparkled. "Do you have last night's Algebra homework assignment?" His voice questioned.

It was Kaoru. I could tell now. I shuffled through my bag for the Algebra assignment and pulled out the sloppily written paper. Kaoru took it with a smile.

"Thanks a lot." He beamed. I shut his locker for him as he began to turn. This had been a routine since school started back up.

"So…How's the Host Club?" I quizzed. He smirked at me. I had no real interest in them honestly…But it made polite conversation and Kaoru knew that. He sighed. "They're okay. Things are normal as ever." I heard a bit of a forced politeness in his tone.

I knew this was forced because I had heard about Haruhi and Tamaki being a couple and before that I had heard that the twins, both Hikaru and Kaoru fell in love with the boy…well girl I suppose after all.

The Host Club to me was of course nothing too interesting. It was a silly group of wannabe entertainers. Completely out of my interest….But why am I still walking beside Kaoru then?

* * *

_Benji_

"Are you staying over in this weekend?" I asked Haruhi who was playing with her brown bag lunch…Vulgar food in my opinion.

The brunette looked up at me confused. "I thought you and Kyouya-Sempai had plans." She stated.

I shrugged. "Yeah well… He has a meeting with his Fathers Company. He's _'learning the ropes'_" I summated air quotes. She nodded. "Yeah I suppose…What about you Liv." We looked over to the smitten dark red head who was dutifully texting Mori like she did every lunch period. She looked up at us. "Uh…yeah…wait! I think Mori's taking me out this weekend lemme' check…" Liv peered down at her phone and began texting again.

"Afternoon ladies!" Tamaki and his band of Hosts sat down with us…Though someone was missing. "Why didn't you guys come to the Host Club?" Hikaru questioned, his eyebrow raised. I shrugged off his question. "Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru took an expression of worry. "I thought he was with you!" The ginger haired boy began to completely flip out.

Haruhi placed her hands on his shoulders. "Look!" she pointed behind the red-head. We all looked with a smirk. Kaoru was laughing at another table with the dark brown haired Aiko from our Algebra class.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" Liv teased. She rose from her seat. "Did you ask him?" I whispered. She nodded. "Yeah but we're gonna go Sunday night so I can stay over Saturday." I nodded.

"So….Hikaru…Looks like you two are…" I coughed briefly before whispering. "_Next."_

He looked at me questioningly. Haruhi rolled her large doe eyes. "You're the next two!" I clarified. "You two are the next happily ever after." I was talking slowly now so he'd get the concept. He still looked as if we were crazy.

"You're gonna fall in love! You're gonna fall in love!" Liv and I sang childishly. Hikaru's cheeks turned a deep scarlet. "Who would I even fall in love with?! There's no one that interesting around here anyway!" The elder Hitachiin defended.

I smirked and pointed toward the doorway. Hikaru turned to see Lucki walking through the cafeteria angrily, her 'edited' uniform, her messenger bag, and all. Hikaru was now even deeper red…Crimson or brick.

"No way…" Though it sounded uncertain. "Yes way Hikaru! You know you _want_ her." Liv winked suggestively at the boy.

"Come now Hikaru! You must be one with your feelings! You must let Miss Ardene know how you feel!" Tamaki cried, clutching Hikaru's uniform as the red-head tried to escape.

Haruhi sighed, obviously not as amused as we were.

Hikaru just shook his head over and over. "I don't see her like that!" He defended.

I smacked him upside the head. "How about you comforting her last night? You don't do that for anyone but your brother! I know you think she's foxy." I smirked.

"Just shut up!" The boy calmed a little. "Okay, I _do_ like her… like that…But I don't love her…"

"Yet." This time Haruhi smirked. We all chuckled. "Hey…I have an idea." Liv cackled, causing me to get a little nervous, yet excited. She whispered something evil and diabolical in my ear, something that totally fit our normal standards.

We nodded and split up. "Hey WAIT!" Hikaru yelled. I kept walking.

The younger twin looked at me nervously. "Hey Aiko…A word?" I asked politely. The London town girl looked at me unsure, but followed.

"How do _you_ feel about Kaoru?" This question made her uncomfortable. She turned a bright red and coughed a few times. "Um…I'm really not sure." I made a face of thought and approval. "That's natural…You've only just met him this year, correct?" I was shocked at the professionalism in my voice. Aiko nodded. "Oh, did I tell you I loved your accent? I do." I beamed with no hints of laughter. She chuckled faintly and said a quiet, "Thank you." In her accent…I love English accents. They're so…proper…

"Well…What would you say if I invited you to a little sleepover…party type situation?" I smiled hopefully. Aiko seemed like a nice honest girl. She seemed generally….sweet. The perfect girl for Kaoru but what I don't understand is the fact that she seems to take an interest in Kaoru but I've never seen her at the Host Club….

"Um, sure. That sounds fun." The brunette answered with a nod. "Good." I stated with a purpose smug smile. She turned back to Kaoru as I walked away.

As I walked back to our table, Liv was explaining what she'd done with Lucki. The boy nearly exploded.

Liv looked up at me hopefully. I nodded in response. She clapped. Kyouya sighed, not amused.

This would be an…interesting weekend….

* * *

**YAY!**

**Good times, good times. ****3**

**So tell me what you guys think :D**

**Oh and I'm reeeeeally sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in a beta crisis :\ Some confusion's happening now. Oh and HAPPY LATE EASTER!!! :P3**

**Holler ^_^ So next chapter, there will be a little preview for the madness ahead. I also have a plan as well.**

**There will be one last continuation of this but it won't be like this or SKM it'll be more like the story I have called 'Graduation Day' Like a dual chapter situation. So that should be fun. Oh and a MILLION gracias on the reviews **** This is gonna be a success I can tell ;D**

**Oh and who is LOVING Fma brotherhood right now? Is it now EPIC?! I lurv it :3**

**Okay well….Now to wrap up this bit of nonsense,**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to!**


	4. One Twisted Slumber Party

_Lucki_

"Okay so Lucki…How are you possibly in love with Hikaru?" Benji questioned popping an Oreo in her mouth.

I turned a deep red. "What are you even talking about?" I hid my embarrassment. She rolled her large eyes. "We all know you love him." Liv interjected. I shoved her slightly. "Not even…He's almost as conceded as…" I looked at Haruhi. "Suoh" a smug smile spread across my face.

She smirked and replied, "You got me there." It came out as a laugh. I suppose I was okay with coming here. It's….nice.

"Oh so, are you guys doing the talent show for school? It's supposed to be really…regal." Haruhi stated. Liv and Benji shrugged while I completely ignored the question. I hadn't done a performance since Dad had died when I was eight. We sang together… Played piano…Played guitar…Even the clarinet if I was feeling generous. That was when my hair was brown…

I smiled remembering those days. My mother loathed blonde hair, considering the first husband she had after Dad was a bleach blonde. He always stated how much he loved blonde hair and kept pressuring Mom to dye hers blonde… So when Mom married Kurt…I dyed mine blonde just to spite her. She instantly got what I was doing, and that triggered our first fight of her new marriage.

When Mom was with Dad though…

I was always so 'sweet' when Dad and Mom were together. It was our perfect family except we weren't a perfect family. We were broken, and still breaking. It was all just glass windows around us. They showed our smiles, but no one could hear our voices.

When I was eight years old, the day after my birthday, my Dad put a bullet through his skull. I hadn't known at first but Mom had told me when we were fighting while she was drunk (after her third divorce) that he did it because of me. I was fifteen and very impressionable when she said that…And that was when I decided to kill myself before college or sooner…Maybe even this year.

"So what about you Aiko? Are you doing any type of talent?" Liv asked with a friendly smile. Aiko shied from the question with a laugh. "I'm not in the _least_ bit talented." She answered in her accent, which I was quite fond of.

Benji looked at me expectantly. "Uh…No." I laughed. "Why? A little birdie told me you were quite the singer." Liv chuckled. I wrinkled my nose curiously. "How could you possibly know that?"

She shrugged. "Kyouya looked up your 'history'."

"Of course he did." I groaned through my teeth. "Hey…Did you want it a secret or something?" Aiko spoke to me for the first time in this whole slumber party B.S.

I shook my head slowly. "It's not that. I just don't like that people have the ability to creep into my past without my consent."

_That probably means he knows about…_

"He's just got that creepy Kyouya power over us all." Liv laughed. Everyone laughed slightly. I turned toward the British brunette. "So what about you and Kaoru?"

Everyone looked at me slightly shocked, like I voiced their question exactly. Aiko didn't blush or show sign of caring. "I like him a lot I suppose."

"Leave it to the English to take the fun out of being nosey." Benji muttered. We all laughed briefly. Aiko smiled crookedly. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's only nice to me because he's a Host."

Haruhi and I shoved her. "He's in love with you!" Liv shouted. This made her blush. "That's a lie." She stated in a quiet yet personally annoyed voice. "No it's not. He's in the first stage of falling in love." Benji turned herself on the large queen sized bed to lie upside down.

"And that would be…?" Aiko laughed slightly. Liv sighed angrily. "First," She held up one finger. "Is puppy love." She held up another finger. "Second is denial or the childish 'I like you' phase." Liv held up a third finger. "And last is the love. The actual admittance and living in 'love'…which is where the three of us are at." Liv signaled to Haruhi, Benji, and herself. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really care about any of that." I stated simply. "Love just isn't my thing."

They all, including Aiko, looked at me appalled.

"How is love '_not your thing_'?" Haruhi tried to mock my voice. I shrugged. "I won't have time for that." I mumbled looking at my hands. "Why? What are you doing that's _so_ time consuming?" Haruhi questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped at her. Benji rolled her eyes while Liv went on defense. Haruhi just narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Then you're dumb."

I looked at her aggravated. "No, I just see no reason to waste my time."

"Just stop this act for a second Lucki." Haruhi let out an exasperated laugh. This time I went on defense. "There's no act. I'm not falling in love so _stop_." I spat.

Haruhi clicked her tongue in thought. The rest of the girls inched away… Probably wanting to do this from the start. "You know you're gonna be a bitter cat lady? People aren't gonna talk to you because you won't let them into your little self defense bubble. You'll grow old and alone if you keep this up Lucki… So just stop."

Well she got half of that right. I would always be alone. Whether I liked it or not, loneliness was inevitable.

"Whatever, I don't even know why I came here." I grunted, reaching for my things. "No, Lucki don't. Come on you two it's just a stupid fight. Let's move on." Liv tried to calm me down. "I don't care because you know what? She's absolutely right! I'm gonna be alone for my whole life!"

Benji grabbed my wrist through all of my several bracelets.

She tried to keep me from struggling, but in one brief moment she stopped to look down slowly. Her mouth opened a little as she looked at my face in disbelief.

I pressed my lips into a firm line to keep from crying.

Everyone was staring now in confusion. Benji let a few tears slip out while her mouth hung open. "Lucki…"

I shook my hand free. "Just drop it." I bit back a sob. I always get emotional when someone see's my wrists. It's not like I cut myself all the time. But when I do…I cut _deep_.

"W-What's going on?" Aiko got nervous upon seeing Benji's tears. Benji shook her head. "You…are the biggest _idiot_ I have _ever_ known." She hissed.

"Stop." I was back on defense. "No! You cannot be serious Lucki."

I turned and left, knowing I'd be found out by everyone by tomorrow. "Why are doing this?" Benji was at my heels. "It's not your problem." I shouted. I heard multiple footsteps, implying that the rest of the group was following.

"You're killing yourself Lucki! Do you not see the seriousness in this?"

I stopped, taking in a deep tearful breath. "I know… I do." I turned to face her…them.

"But it's _my life_ let me do with it what I please." I ordered. It wasn't until I looked at my feet that I knew I was trembling. Benji huffed angrily. "That's right! It _is _your life. Live it the best way you can!" She shouted.

"Will someone please explain?" Liv asked from a distance.

Benji crossed her arms. "Tell them Lucki."

I shook my head. "I didn't even want to tell you. What makes you think I should tell them?" I spat.

I heard a feint laugh from the back of her throat.

"She's been trying to kill herself." Benji grabbed my wrist and moved the several bracelets. "Look." She ordered.

They did as Benji commanded and checked my wrists. I heard a gasp, an "oh my god", and another deep throated grunt.

"Just stop!" I pulled my arm away and began to walk home tears forming fresh in my eyes.

"Lucki!" Liv called out. This time…I just kept walking while I still had my pride.

* * *

It was good feeling…nothing.

Because when you feel nothing, the world is seen with such clarity. If you think long and hard about it, when you're happy, you see the best things in life, when you're sad, you see the worst. To feel neither happy, sad, envious, joyous (which when you think about it, is only a glorified word for happy) or fear, the world seems so much more…real.

I thought of that for some reason as I stood on the rail of my balcony. An excitement filled me as I thought of feeling nothing. It was silly. But I wanted to know what it felt like. I sighed shakily.

My eyes closed and memory after memory flashed before me. My Dad and I, performing my music, singing with Mom and Dad as a family, Dad's funeral, Mom's several marriages, coming to Japan, meeting the Host Club, meeting the Hitachiin's, meeting Hikaru…

I pulled my eyelids apart quickly. "No time for second guessing." I said quietly.

A smile spread across my face as I recalled teasing Hikaru and Kaoru. They were nice people but…I don't want to know them anymore. My thoughts faded into silence.

With no regrets, I let myself fall. Farther and farther down I went. How long it felt to fall through the air.

A loud scream was heard until I fell gracefully into nothing.

* * *

_Hikaru_

I honestly didn't know Lucki too well. We were barely good friends. She's just a resident my Mom took in recently. We'd only known each other for a week…

So why am I so upset?

We all sat in the hospital waiting to see if Lucki was okay. I was sitting by the front door of our house when she fell.

Though when we arrived, I was told that it was more likely that she jumped. Liv, Benji, Haruhi, and Aiko had told me of that.

At first I hadn't believed it.

"_Look at her wrists."_ Benji sobbed.

So when I looked, I had been nothing short of shocked to see several deep cuts.

She had been suicidal this whole time…And I was blind.

I truly felt like an idiot. Why had I not thought anything of her attitude and sudden mood swings?

"Sir?" The elderly male doctor walked out of her room, which I had been asked to leave about two hours ago, though I hadn't left from the door.

I looked at him hopefully. "She lost a lot of blood. If you hadn't come when you did….Well she might've…" He obviously saw the fear on my face so he dare not continue.

"Right this way." He guided me into her room.

She looked so peaceful…So right. Everything about her was calm and showed no sign of any issues. "She has three fractured fingers and a broken pinky toe, so let's just mark this down as a miracle." The white haired man smiled. I nodded.

"I'll give you some time." And with that, he was gone.

There was silence, and I felt like a creep watching her sleep like this. "How are you doing this to me?" My voice wasn't the least bit strong. It was broken and cracked. Like a sobbing child's.

"What could've been so bad?" I sat in a white plastic chair beside her bed. "'Was it…me?"

The thought made me instantly hate myself…It really was odd.

She could make me hate myself. I thought Kaoru was the only person with that ability.

"I guess it's true." I chuckled, running a hand through my ginger hair. "But how…? It's only been a week." I smiled knowing that was enough time. I laughed slightly once more thinking that it took me at least a month to fall for Haruhi…and now just like that I'm over her. I suppose it wasn't love that I felt for the wide eyed brunette…and maybe Tamaki was better for her…

"You know I'm not letting you pull this again." I held a smile as I leaned to kiss her forehead. It lasted longer than I intended though I couldn't find the strength to pull away immediately.

And when I did…

"You're gonna make me seem wrong in front of Haruhi you know." She was smiling lightly. I could feel my mind literally spinning. It was the most comfortable feeling ever. And when I realized I wasn't dreaming, I found my voice.

"What are you talking about?"

She lifted her arm and smoothed out my hair, letting her fingers curl and rest behind my ear. A warm smile fell across her face. "It's nothing…Just something Haruhi said tonight."

I finally remembered that we were in a hospital. "Exactly what were you thinking?!" I shouted.

Her expression fell. "Please don't yell." It was a flat yet desperate plea.

"I know it was dumb just…can we talk about it later?" She shut her eyes. I shook my head though I knew I was defeated.

"I was…really scared you know." I tried to contain my anger for her sake…Yet another thing I was bad at. She smiled again, this time it was bright and generally pleased. "Thanks…" Her eyes opened.

We sat in blank silence waiting for everyone else to come in from the waiting room. I however, couldn't keep my eyes from her face. There was just something really distracting about her face. It was a really beautiful face…

Lucki turned to look at me again. "Hikaru I-"

What she planned to say I'll never know. I captured her mouth to mine fiercely. She squeaked in surprise, but I assumed it was the good kind of surprise…

After a few seconds, Lucki relaxed and draped her arms around my neck. I latched mine around her back. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours until…

"Huh… I knew she didn't like the cat lady idea." I heard Haruhi's voice state quietly.

* * *

**Who's excited?**

**ME! :D**

**Okay I think that when generally well…. Except for Lucki trying to kill herself of course ;)**

**And the Beta situation…That's being taken care of as I speak though I'm working on my own for now.**

**And p.s. I'm really sorry about the slow updates, my ideas for this whole story just keep falling apart so I've been spreading out my options and I think I have a solid plan :P**

**So here's your little update for now**

**And NOW to wrap up this bit of nonsense**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to!**


	5. Blondes Have More Fun?

_Benji_

Haruhi and I, along with Lucki, walked into the academy with dreamy sighs. Today would be a great day.

Though one thing had me exceedingly worried…

Liv had called me as soon as I got home yesterday to tell me about some big surprises she had. Knowing Liv…This could mean certain doom… Though we're too distracted to notice.

If I said I wasn't a little miffed at Lucki, I'd be lying. She tried to kill herself. That doesn't go unpunished by me. Even if I was on the brim of happiness for her and Hikaru…It's about time he found a girl.

Just as I finished the thought, Liv came jogging toward us in an insanely cute outfit which instantly made me jealous. She wore a thin gray cut off v-neck vest over a cream and gray colored 'To Write Love on Her Arms' baby-tee. And for pants she had on light gray skinny jeans with black and white high-top All-Stars. Though her hair was pulled into a dark purple baseball cap with the Kool-aid guy's face in black on it. She was beaming ear to ear.

"Okay, we knew our good moods wouldn't last. So what's the news?" I joked. She rolled her eyes. "I did something _major_." She pushed her hands forward slightly to emphasize the 'seriousness' of her news.

From the look on her face I could just sense it was stupid. "What'd you do?" I signaled her to continue. She squealed briefly. Haruhi covered her ears. "WHAT?!" Lucki yelled.

Liv sighed and pulled the hat off of her head revealing a head of…

….

"BLONDE?!" Haruhi and I shrieked. Liv nodded. I began to prod at it with my French manicure. "You're kidding me right?" Haruhi twirled a strand of it in awe. Liv giggle loudly. "Nope. It's all real!"

I stepped back to take a look at her. It was a very light blonde… a Hilary Duff as Lizzie McGuire blonde, nice and pin straight.

**(I am very sorry for the Disney channel reference to all whom this may concern. I just couldn't think of anymore famous blondes -_-)**

I smiled at her ruefully. "It looks amazing!" I was obviously telling the truth….It was just a really big change.

"Really?" She looked at us hopefully. Before the two of us could reply, Lucki grabbed Liv's wrist and dragged her across the hall to the ladies room. She kept silent, though she got a lot of confused and nervous stares.

"What are you doing?!" Liv gave one final shriek before the restroom door closed.

It was silent at first, and then Tamaki and Kyouya approached. I kissed Kyouya briefly before hearing a loud yelp from the girl's room. The twins walked slowly toward us. I elbowed Hikaru twice with a suggestive "eh…eh" and a wide grin. He rolled his eyes knowing that I was referring to his new girl friend.

"What's going on in there?" Kaoru pointed toward the bathroom door. "Well…. I don't exactly know. But it's Liv and Lucki so it can't be too bad." Haruhi sighed. Kyouya flashed her an 'are you serious?' look.

Haruhi shrugged. "It's Lucki! I doubt she's up to anything stu-" Haruhi paused upon seeing our accusatory stares. She curled her fingers into a small fist. "Yeah it can't be good."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Lucki clicked out of the girl's room in her altered Ouran uniform. She smiled the bright smile she had whenever she lay eyes on Hikaru lately. How she told them apart in their uniform was beyond me. I honestly still had an issue with telling them apart _not_ in their uniform…Hm…shows how much I care…

Lucki kissed Hikaru on the cheek and turned toward the bathroom door. "It's better this way Liv!" She shouted.

Liv reluctantly opened the door and walked out. Her hair looked _way_ better and now I was a little more comfortable with the change.

Her hair was curled loosely. It didn't look curly it looked…worn. It looked as if someone had taken a fan to it. The style was _much_ more….Liv.

"_Much_ better." Haruhi commented. Liv shrugged with a laugh. "I feel like Kristen Chenoweth." My mouth opened when she made that reference. "You _do_ look like her!" I reached out and touched her hair.

"That's insanity." I laughed.

"Hey guys," Aiko approached us. "You're gonna be late." She stood next to Kaoru and I remembered that we weren't finished playing cupid yet…

Kaoru smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah we'd better get going guys." We sighed and started off to class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Haruhi_

It happened in Chemistry.

After a long boring speech about how to identify species of DNA, we were interrupted by the Prom invitations.

Tamaki and I had decided not to go, seeing as how it's Prom…and dancing…You get the picture. Well by now if you hadn't gotten a Prom invitation, it meant you weren't getting one or you'd be getting an extremely upsetting one.

Well…

I sat there blank faced waiting for the rest of the class to figure out the species when a young looking first year male walked into the class room.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" He called out. The whole class stopped working to look at him. _Oh no…_

"Um, yes?" I replied cautiously. He approached my desk. Noticing this, I sunk down further and further.

"I am gonna kill him" I snarled quietly between gritted teeth. When I heard other footsteps I turned to see a crowd of other first years was following him with several white roses.

That's when he walked in…

A sheepish smile was plastered across his face. And now they were all staring. I sighed in defeat.

He reached out his hand, and I took it with trust. Tamaki hoisted me to my feet gently. The pause in time seemed to drag on for hours.

"May I escort you to Prom Miss Fujioka?" He asked slyly. I pretended to think. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." I feigned carelessness.

Tamaki flashed a bright smile. He pulled me into a warm embrace. We stayed like that until the teacher coughed impatiently. Tamaki pulled away briefly and I coughed awkwardly.

"So um… see you after class." He stated. The first years placed the roses on my desk before exiting. I groaned, not knowing what to do with the several dozen white roses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**There you go.**

**Hey guys, sorry for all the breaks I've been taking on this story…**

**I've been jumping in and out of the Ouran fanboat. **

**It's not that I don't LOVE Ouran because I do….deeply.**

**It's just that I'm caught between three fanbases. **

**The Nanny**

**Fullmetal Alchemist (series 1 and 2…mostly series 2)**

**And Ouran.**

**So yeah…I don't exactly know what else to say, I guess I'll update when I can, which will NOT be too far apart.**

**Okay so what do you guys think? :D**

**The next prom invites will be in the next chapter, it's late my juices are running low, it's 1:30 and our state testing just ended.**

**So, I'm a little sleepy so I'll just wrap up with bit of nonsense….**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to.**


	6. To My Schnozzle!

_Lucki_

"Liv. Focus." Benji snapped her fingers several times in Liv's face. "You need to help me pick a dress." She added, turning back toward the large mirror. Liv sighed. "I don't care. He hasn't even asked you to Prom Benji…" She groaned. Before Liv could finish however, Benji clapped her hands over her ears and began to shout. "LALALALALALA!"

I smacked her shoulder. "Shut up. Pick a dress." I ordered. Benji sighed and resumed back to her dress rack. Liv continued to text away.

"So….What are we gonna do?" Haruhi asked with several dresses draped over her arm. Liv looked over at her. "Normally, after you pick the dresses you try them on." The newfound blonde stated sarcastically. Haruhi sighed and flicked the back of Liv's head. "Not that!"

The brunette stumbled into the dressing room, tripping occasionally. Liv and I sat in plastic chairs outside of the dressing room waiting for Benji to pick at least one suitable dress. We had been at this dress shop for an hour and a half now. "What I meant was-" Haruhi's voice was distant inside of the plain white door. She grunted between her sentence.

"The talent show. What are we gonna do?" She stepped out in a long flamingo gown. Liv and I shook our heads in unison. "What about it?" Benji asked, not turning around. Haruhi scoffed. "It's supposed to be this big deal. We have serious competition guys." She looked at us worriedly. I rolled my eyes. "_You_ have serious competition…I'm not doing it."

Liv glared at me. "Why? It'll be fun!" She elbowed me with a goofy grin now. "No, it will _not_ be fun." I spat.

They all rolled their eyes. "Whatever. So what are you doing Liv?" Benji asked still not looking at us. Liv shrugged. "Eh…I'm partial to the classics. You know; Streisand and Starr. But I think something new and…'poppy' would be good too." She sighed.

Benji clicked her tongue. "I guess I'm gonna do something deep and moody, you know, in honor of all of this 'love'." The raven haired girl chuckled. We all laughed briefly.

"What about you Haruhi? You've got to have something planned." Liv looked up from her phone. The doe eyed brunette made a face of dismay. "I'm still caught between Prom, finals, and Tamaki and Kyouya-Sempai's graduation." Benji flinched slightly when Haruhi brought up Kyouya and Tamaki graduating.

I sighed. "How about… Sockboop?" I questioned looking around the room at them. "…What?" Liv giggled. I pursed my lips in frustration. "Sockboop, it's a silly word." I stated. Haruhi smiled, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You've never heard the silly word trick?" I looked at them three girls in shock. They looked at me like I was a successful jailbreak from the loony bin. "Okay, well back in my song writing days, my Dad used to…" I swallowed before continuing. "He used to tell me that when I think of a silly word, think of two things that rhyme with it and continue from there." I explained. Benji nodded with a smile. "So you're saying we should write our own talent show songs."

I nodded, but before I could answer Haruhi chimed, "Well obviously we had to. Every act must be original." She stated seriously. I nodded. "So Sockboop…" I paused to think. "Shock…and loop."

Benji chuckled. "Or smock and poop."

We all laughed. "Shush! We're in public!" Liv held a shushing finger to her lips. Our laughter continued.

"Hey…Let's call Aiko. Kaoru's gonna ask her to Prom so we should invite her to pick a dress." Haruhi suggested. Liv stared at Haruhi with a smirk. "You just want her here because you like her accent."

The brunette paused looking guilty. "….Yeah." She laughed with a nod. We all laughed loudly again. "Seriously though, how great is that British accent? It's adorable." Benji beamed. Haruhi did a final once over of her ridiculous flamingo gown. She huffed in frustration before walking into the dressing room again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Aiko_

So…

I suppose at first I wasn't quite taken with Kaoru's Godlike smile, or his sunset eyes but in time….one becomes a total slave to teenage romance cliché's!

How Lucki chose Hikaru over Kaoru was beyond me. Kaoru was…Perfect.

He's the epitome of all things worldly. He's not pompous and airy like some of the other rich dodgy boys I'm so used to seeing

With a dramatic sigh, I pressed the volume of my stereo to a maximum. Loud noises help me organize my thoughts.

But what about the rest of his posy? They're all a bunch of regular half Japanese O-leveled teens. Like I could fit in with such a normal bunch of people. I'm _far_ from normal.

I'm that girl that everything happens to. Whenever you have a nightmare of running really fast from a monster, that's me running from Skeeter the neighbors prat of a dog.

I've always got some kind of mess on my hands. And the mess is always so bloody ridiculous!

Honestly, who falls from an eight foot bookshelf onto a ripped bean bag with sewing needle sticking out? That was me last year!

However, when I'm with Kaoru, I feel somewhat normal.

But I know I'm not normal because….Well…I always stalk the time away. As creepy and dim as that may sound, I know what some stroppy sweaty lads do to meet the girl they love, and this doesn't even compete! At least _I'm_ getting results here.

It's not as if I go out of my way to follow where he goes… I just love to see his gorgey hunk smile between each class…

I groaned plopping onto my queen sized bed. "I'm a bloody stalker."

Just as I finished this thought, my cell phone began to buzz like mad. "Hello?" I answered clicking the volume of my stereo.

"Hello?"

I heard a wave of incessant giggles before a long shush. "Aiko?" It sounded like Benji's voice…

"Yeah, Benji?" I questioned still completely confused by this whole sitch. "Yeah! We're all at the dress shop in town, stop by?" She sounded hopeful. I groaned inwardly. "Gee Benj…Sounds like a riot." I shortened her name to 'Benj' for a friendlier effect.

I heard a long sigh from the other end. "We're searching for Prom dresses. You should come down here!" I heard Liv shout. I wrinkled my nose. "Why would I go shopping for Prom? And You Benji…I thought Kyouya didn't ask you." I stated. Benji grumbled something before replying in a rather shirty matter, "Everyone's a critic." At that, I laughed.

"Well…It really won't be long before he does and…Kaoru's obviously going to ask you. Lucki has a dress, you need to pick one."

I stopped in my tracks by the end of '_Kaoru's obviously going to ask you'. _My bottom lip became victim of my shy chew. "Do you really think he'll ask?" I asked in a dream of a daze.

Benji chuckled. "Of course. He's totally into you."

At that I flew on air. I felt completely zonked! It was the sensation that was teen romance. It was everything those sappy romance novels said it was and _more!_

But he hasn't told me this yet…

I stopped in my goofy daze of heart-throb-osity.

"I'll see you guys there. We need to do _serious_ debrief." I firmly declared. "Obviously. You Brits have your 'fine old blokes' and cute accents and what-not, but when it comes to schmoozing the boy, we have that advantage." Benji replied. "Well you teach me and I teach you and all that." I answered carelessly eyeing my reflection in the mirror.

"Great! Meet you here." And the line went silent.

My exceptional legs carried me out of my bedroom, down the stairs, out of the mansion, and beyond the front gate.

It's a nice day, so why not walk there? I have time.

I walked silently and thoughtfully down the cracking streets of the town of Tokyo. Kaoru was the only thought on my beehive of a mind though!

A dreamy sigh escaped my lips as I continued on my voyage to the dress shop. When I looked ahead, sensing that I was almost there, my mind totally shut off. There he was…In front of the dress shop I was supposed to meet the ladies at…

"Kaoru?" I questioned. The redhead turned around with positively brilliant smile. "Hey Aiko!" His voice fused into the air like a swift wind. "What could you possibly be doing here?" I smiled as subtly as I could without completely making an arse of myself. "Well, I called your phone but no one was answering!" He shouted in my face with obviously false anger.

"You called my…"

I searched my pant pockets hastily to find no trace of my mobile phone.

"Blimey…" I grunted under my breath. Kaoru chuckled sweetly. "It's fine; I called Benji and she told me you'd be here…" He paused nervously…Could _that _mean…?

"Hey listen…I was wondering something…" He began.

My cheeks felt warm. The floaty feeling was back. "Yes…?"

Kaoru smiled crookedly. "Will you go to Prom with me?"

I bubbling laughter swelled from my throat to my schnozzle. "I'd love to." I replied with a graceful smile.

And he hugged me.

My nose flooded with his Godlike scent, and I leaned onto his Godlike chest. "I can't wait." I laughed into his shirt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Aw **

**Kaoru and Aiko are so sweet! And I'm really building momentum for Benji and Kyouya huh? I'm trying to make theirs…memorable.**

**And I'd love to apologize for my lack of creativity and updates. You guys know I love you and, I LOVE your patients.**

**Also, this whole Beta thing…It's really ticking me off. It's part of the reason I don't update and I really should fill you guys in so…here we go…**

**I got three beta's for this story by mistake and two won't leave me alone!**

**So I've been trying to sort through it, and now they're fighting me!**

**So, I think I'll just stay beta-less for now. You guys don't mind a few typos right? It'll only last until I've found the right one.**

**Oh! And the words that didn't appear to make sense, yeah…I researched (for once) and I got some British slang words so that's where 'Shirty…Prat…Gorgey…And Stroppy! And some others of which I can't remember…**

**So I love you guys. Thanks for the reading of the chapter.**

**Review, tell me what you think, request stuff…and yeah…**

**Okay time to wrap up this bit of nonsense.**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to!**


	7. Prom Night, Oh Jeez

_Benji_

I stood in the mirror, awaiting Kyouya's arrival. He'd be picking me up for Prom soon. Yes, he finally asked me.

It was simple and intimate. He hugged me, kissed my forehead, and popped the question as the sun set. It truly was the most romantic moment of my life.

My dress was simple, but very expressive. Liv picked it out. It was a cream colored silk halter gown. My hair draped around my shoulders in graceful curls with a small poof on the top of my head. I almost cried, but decided not to ruin my makeup. This was like a dream…

Never in a million years had I thought that I'd see Kyouya again, let alone date him. He was the best part of my life, and I couldn't trade him if I wanted to.

I heard a ring of the doorbell and Mom rushed past me in a blur to answer it. She turned and whispered, "Go upstairs, you need to do a dramatic entrance!" I knew there was a reason why I loved her. With an energetic nod I rushed back up the stairs.

The sounds of our group shuffling in were quite loud. A sigh escaped my beaming mouth as I checked the mirror once more. I really have changed for the better…

"Benji! Come on!"

That was the signal. I squeaked quietly.

My heels clicked as I glided slowly down the stairs. I felt my breathing stop when I saw Kyouya smiling at me. I bit my lip. This distracted me from the stairs and I slipped. "Oh my gosh!" Liv yelled as she ran toward me. I rolled down eight stairs right in front of everyone…._smooth Benji…real smooth._

Liv and Lucki quickly pulled me to my feet, with luckily no sign of the fall on my dress. I looked gratefully at the two. Liv was staring at her arm though. My eyes skidded down to see a large bruise.

"…Did I do that?" I smiled sheepishly. Liv growled and rolled her eyes. Her dress was spectacular. It was a sleeveless, sea blue, with a white shawl. Her blonde hair was tied into a neat bun.

Haruhi wore a light green sleeveless gown with sparkles all over it. Her bangs were pulled back into a halo situation while the rest of her hair fell into loose curls. She was stunning!

Lucki wore a black knee length dress with white beads in a pretty, yet random design in the middle where the bust met. Her dark blonde hair was tied into a neat bun with a few strand of hair framing her face. I couldn't believe how complimentary such a simple dress could be.

Aiko was gorgeous also; her dark brown hair was in a bun with a braided halo. Her dress was knee length, white with gold sparkles. It was silk layered with frayed fabric on top. It had a gold broach where the bust met.

The men wore devilishly hansom tuxedos.

"You clean up nicely." I grinned at Kyouya. He grinned and strapped a corsage around my wrist.

With that we were out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Haruhi_

How did this happen?

I sat with Liv outside of the County Jail waiting for Benji and Kyouya to be released; Liv was sleeping on my shoulder, breathing right into my nose (Her breath smelled like crap). Tamaki was in the bathroom vomiting, Aiko and Kaoru were probably 'getting off' somewhere (if you're picking up what I'm putting down) and Lucki and Hikaru were in the hospital…Again.

So again I ask, how did this happen? Well obviously I know what happened, but I don't get how it happened to US of all people!

I suppose I should start from the beginning…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

REWIND.

We walked back into the Country Club beaming at how amazingly the night was going. We just finished getting our pictures taken.

"Guys come on!" Liv shouted with a laugh. We laughed behind her and headed to the dance floor. The Dj announced, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, it is time to announce the Prom King and Queen." The crowd roared. The man laughed and signaled the students to be quiet. "Calm down calm down! Don't kill yourselves." He chuckled.

He picked up an envelope from the podium. "The Prom King is…" he banged on the podium to create the illusion of a drum roll. The students stomped their feet and banged on the tables to create the same effect.

"Tamaki Suoh!" He finally shouted. I beamed at his childlike excitement. I kissed him briefly on the mouth. He chuckled and ran toward the stage.

With a bow and wave he shouted, "Thank you all so much! This is an honor!" Was there any doubt that this would happen?

I sighed. Now, to watch some random harlot dance with my boyfriend.

"And your Prom Queen is…" Another 'drum roll'.

"Liv Piper Keagen!"

My eyes widened. I turned to see her face, she was beaming from ear to ear with Tamaki's joy on her face. I laughed, knowing she deserved it. At least it's not some slut…

The King and Queen's dance was actually painful to watch. Mori-Sempai shared my pain, so I went to sit by him. "You alright?" I asked him with a sympathetic smile. He nodded with a sigh. We continued to watch the two. They were laughing like best friends, and I couldn't help but feel the cold stab of jealousy. It was funny; even if I felt that way, I still smiled.

I must really care about those two…

The dance ended and Tamaki approached me with a laugh. "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. "Why not?" I chuckled. He grinned with a shrug. "I'm really happy for you Tamaki." I smiled as brightly as I could. He smiled back and leaned in to press his mouth to mine.

When I turned to my right, Mori-Sempai and Liv were sitting the exact same way.

"Well, it's time to wrap it up for the night folks! It's been a pleasure working for you!" The Dj announced. Disapproving shouts came from the crowd.

And so the Prom ended…But did the night? Oh no…not even close.

As a group we walked down the streets of the suburbs. Aiko and Kaoru looked at each other with innocent smiles and kissed. I assume that's a good thing. Liv and Benji high-fived, so I'm guessing they had everything to do with it.

"You guys know what we should do?" Benji looked and Tamaki and I. "What?" Tamaki asked curiously. "We should get hammered." Liv stated. Benji smirked and shouted. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

I glared at them. "Really? Just…Really?" I asked in an emotionless tone. Benji shrugged. "We haven't gotten drunk in almost a year! I say we go for it." She smirked. Tamaki looked at me questioningly. "Do _you_ want to?" I asked. He shrugged.

So, after a bit, we convinced everyone to get drunk tonight…Mistake number one.

After an hour, everyone was out. I was literally the _only_ sober one. I wasn't in to drinking…Especially when everyone else is drunk senseless.

We sat in the Hitachiin's living room. Their parents weren't home, and no one was guarding the booze.

So by now, everyone's hammer drunk.

"Kyouya!" Benji giggled. "Let's go find Narnia." I heard her try to whisper from beside the doorway.

Kyouya nodded eagerly and they ran for the front door. I tried to follow as they left, but Tamaki was latched onto my leg… He's heavier than he looks.

"Don't leave me!" He sobbed. I huffed angrily. "Go play with Hunny and Liv!" Those two were playing Nintendo in front of the TV.

He shook his head violently. "Why do you want to leave me?" He shouted.

I thumped his head. "I don't want to leave you! I love you! But I have to find Benji and Kyouya." He finally stopped pulling. I ripped my leg away from him and took off towards the door. "Haruhi, wait!" I heard his voice call. I turned toward him, aggravated. Though I didn't expect when he grabbed my face between his hands and pulled my lips to his.

I tried to struggle, but my attempts failed. I stopped trying and smiled into his mouth. When he pulled away his face was serious. "I love you too." He beamed. I giggled quietly and turned toward the door. When I got there, I had a sudden flash of possibility hit me…

They could set the house on fire…

They could set _themselves_ on fire…

I turned back and sprinted toward them all. "You guys want to go do something fun?" I asked hopefully.

Liv glared at me. "Haruhi, stop freaking talking to me like I'm five. I'm a grown woman!" She yelled at me. I sighed. Mori-Sempai was unconscious on the sofa so she was a tad irritated.

"Okay let's go!" I shouted in fake excitement. Shockingly, they all followed. We ran out of the house and across the lawn. "Poor grass!" I heard Aiko yell in her accent. I chuckled quietly.

We were bolting down the street shouting Kyouya and Benji's name. Though, I'm surrounded by a bunch of intoxicated teenagers, it's gonna sound pretty slurred.

I turned to face them. We were a mile from the house and no sign of them…

"Do you guys have _any_ idea where you'd look to find Narnia?" I asked desperately.

They shook their heads. Then I noticed…

"Where are Aiko and Kaoru?" My voice was extremely low. Liv chuckled and muttered lazily, "Kaoru asked if she wanted to have sex and she said okey dokey!"

I groaned. "Great…Well we lost the smart British girl and the wiser of the twins. What now?"

Hikaru snarled at me. "I'm so much smarter than him…"

I sighed angrily. "Well now I'm gonna assume they're dead! I'm just gonna give up and say they're dead!" I looked down at my watch. "Two thirty five; I'm calling it!" I shouted.

Okay…So I guess I'm being a bit unreasonable. But I don't know what else to do!

I rubbed my eyes. "Just…Everyone sit down!" They did as I said and sat on the curb. Just as I began to pace, my phone vibrated in my pocket. "_What?"_ I spat.

"Miss Fujioka I'm assuming?" A loud female's voice answered sarcastically. "Yes…Um, who is this?" I clutched my forehead. "My name is Namine Tsukiko. I'm the chief of police at Tokyo County Prison. I have a Mr. Kyouya Ootori, and a Ms. Benji Nadine Rowland here saying to call this number."

I made a shocked sound of disapproval. "They're in jail?" I yelled. "I'm afraid so. There is a strict law against underage drinking, and their alcohol consumption is off the meter. They weren't even sober enough to give me your number. I had to search Ootori's cell phone." She chuckled.

"I hardly find this funny." I snapped. Namine coughed uncomfortably. "Yes, I'm sorry." There was a long pause before she added. "Please come as soon as possible." Then the line went dead.

_What the hell am I gonna do? I have five more underage drunks with me. I can't just bring them to the police station!_

"Okay….I clearly have to improvise so…" I thought for another second. "Liv, you come with me! Hunny…Go home a sit with Mori-Sempai." He smiled lazily and turned back toward the house. "I wanna go too!" Liv shouted. She got up to follow him but I grabbed her wrist before she could run. "No! Hunny's like a four year old, so he'll go home and pass out. You however, I don't trust to be alone."

She pouted and fell back to the curb. I grunted and hoisted everyone up one by one. "You guys, I need you to follow me okay?" I asked like a pre-school teacher. They all nodded. We walked for another few miles and decided to take a break.

"Why can't we drive?" Lucki shouted. "Because…The only thing worse than a drunk driver is a convincing backseat driver!" I stated. That might not make sense to most, but if I'm driving, and I have a hammered friend in the backseat of the car shouting at me to go left, I'm the kind of person to listen even if there's a forest or a sidewalk there…

"Okay, everyone up!" I pulled everyone to their feet again. Lucki now held her shoes in her left hand and Hikaru's hand in her right. I would've thought that was sweet if they were a little more sober. Tamaki's voice whined behind me. "What?" I snapped. He winced and answered. "I need the captain."

I looked at him like he was an alien. "What…?"

"I need the captain!" He began to thrash. "No, no, no!" I grabbed his hand. This seemed to calm him down. I began to pull. "We need to get to Prison…" I mumbled._ Never thought I'd say that._

About half an hour later, with several stops for Tamaki's sake, we made it to Tokyo County Jail. "I'm here for Benji Rowland and Kyouya Ootori." I whispered. I decided to leave the group outside.

"Yes please sign these papers," The woman who I assumed to be Namine handed me a clipboard. "And they'll be out by four." She finished.

I stopped. "Four? In the morning?" I asked angrily. She smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid they need to be sober when they leave. They should be fine by four, but they _are_ sleeping now so it may take longer."

This is the most infuriating woman I've ever met in my life…

"Haruhi!" I heard a voice yell. I turned to see Hikaru, stuck in the revolving door. "Oh, no." I moaned. "Lucki!" he shouted still running in circles. I ran over to the door and yanked him out by his sleeve.

This was when I noticed he was crying. "What is it?" I shouted. "Lucki...Come on!" He dragged me through the revolving door, getting stuck again. I had to hold his shoulders to stop the door. We ran out of Prison to see Lucki lying in the road half covered by a Police truck. "Oh my god!" I cried.

The group surrounded her as she writhed in pain. The young male officer stood awestruck at the site. I punched his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing? Call an ambulance, idiot!" I screamed. He turned around and began to dial on his cell phone.

My attention went back to Lucki. "It's okay, you'll be fine just hold on Lucki." I tried to calm her down, but then again I wouldn't calm down if I were under a TRUCK. "Paramedics are on their way!" The officer shouted. I nodded and turned toward Hikaru who was clutching Lucki's hand and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hikaru, she's gonna be fine. Trust me, she's strong." I comforted him. He was still sobbing. "Has anyone heard from Aiko or Kaoru?" I questioned, trying to collect my thoughts. Everyone shook their heads and Hikaru cried harder. I began to cry now as well.

"It's gon' be okay." Tamaki tried to comfort me. I shook my head. "No…Okay no. I'm not gonna cry. I've got to keep it together." I told myself. As I finished this thought, the ambulance pulled in. They immediately sprang into action. Lucki screamed as they moved the truck off of her, then as they carried her to the truck. Hikaru got into the ambulance with them against the protests of the paramedics. A man jogged toward me and proceeded to question me.

"I don't know how it happened exactly, but from what I've heard she was running to get a shoe she dropped and the truck just hit her, full frontal." I explained. He nodded and walked back to his truck.

_I'm going to break down before this night ends… What was I thinking? Crap like this always happens when we drink. What would happen if I had drank tonight? I can't think about that now…_

Tamaki, Liv, and I walked toward the building and sat against the wall. "Haruhi…" Tamaki's voice groaned.

I looked at him expecting the worst. "What is it?" I choked out.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." He whined. I groaned for what seemed to be the millionth time tonight. "Go inside and ask where the bathroom is." I ordered. He nodded and stumbled into the building. "That was probably a bad idea." I chuckled to myself, thinking about how they'd react if he vomited on the floor before their eyes. A feint yawn was heard and Liv leaned on my shoulder. "God, you're breath smells." I sighed. Now all I could do….Was wait.

How did this happen?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PRESENT.

"Haruhi…"

I groaned.

"Haruhi…"

I waved my hand.

"Haruhi!" I felt a punch on my shoulder. My eyes snapped open to the sting of daylight. Liv was standing over me with extremely bloodshot eyes. "Liv?" I slurred. She nodded. "Where are we?" I mumbled. She chuckled. "From the looks of it, we're outside of a Prison."

My eyes snapped open. "Crap!" I jumped to my feet. "Haruhi do you remember anything from last night?" She laughed. I was suddenly angry. "Yeah…I do, because I wasn't stupid and I didn't drink." I spat. With that, I ran into Prison for the second time in twenty four hours.

"Are Benji and Kyouya awake yet?" Namine nodded. "Warden! Let those kids out!" She shouted obnoxiously. I felt a jabbing headache coming on.

Then, out stumbled Kyouya and Benji looking like the walking dead. I felt a smile. I guess I couldn't stay mad at them after all.

We walked out into the daylight and Benji quickly pounced on me with questions.

"What…the _hell_ happened?" She hissed with a giggle. "I love how you think this is funny." I smirked at her. She shrugged. "What happened?" She repeated. "Wait, we've got to tell Liv and Tamaki too." We turned to see the two lazing against the wall again. "Liv, Tamaki!" I shouted. Their heads snapped toward us. Liv grinned at me. "I know I'm stupid and I'm sorry!' She yelled back. I rolled my eyes. "No…You're really not, I'm sorry I yelled!" We were in front of them when I stopped screaming.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped. He pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him as well. "Trust me you guys, this is story you're never gonna believe…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**:D**

**Hola FF readers. ^^ How's it hanging?**

**So this chapter was fun to write.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and I have nothing really to say today… :\**

**Yeah….**

**So time to wrap up this bit of nonsense.**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to! :D**


	8. Turn Away, Cause I'm Awful Just To See

_Haruhi_

"Well you're two for two Lucki!" Liv joked. Everyone laughed. "Shut up." She chuckled with a smirk. "Just be lucky it wasn't worse than it was." Aiko commented. Hikaru tensed. The thought that something worse could've happened scared him. A lot.

We sat there talking and joking for a few hours now. Aiko and Kaoru have little to no memory of what happened last night, so I can't say they're still innocent. "So you'll be out of here tomorrow right?" Hikaru asked. Lucki nodded with a smile. "And I can't wait!" She sighed.

"Hey where's Benji?" Liv asked noticing her absence.

I blinked. "I thought she and Kyouya were here." I looked around the room. "I guess they went outside."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Benji_

"Doc, is this really necessary?" I asked with a smirk. Tarzan and I were sitting on the examining bed of Doctor Norris' office.

He sighed and turned toward his little tray of 'death weapons' or so I call them.

"You say you've been experiencing fatigue and unnatural weight loss right?" He asked, almost resembling Kyouya's voice. I coughed uncomfortably. "Well yes, but that's not anything serious right?"

In all honestly, I've been worried. I haven't been this way long; it's only been a few weeks. I suggested that we drank last night to escape any fear of what might be wrong. "Just listen to the man." Kyouya smiled. I chewed the inside of my cheek and nodded. Kyouya turned back toward the doctor. "Could this be anything serious?" He questioned. Doctor Norris made a thoughtful face. "The fatigue isn't so uncommon, but it's the weight loss I'm worried about."

I sighed shakily. "So, what could be wrong?"

He sighed again. "I'm going to have to take blood." This was enough to make me jump from the bed. "Nope! I don't do needles or _anything_ pointy for that matter!" I stated with a nervous chuckle. "Benji, please calm down. This is standard procedure. Just sit down please; something could be seriously wrong here Benji." He tried to settle me as I headed toward the door.

Though, that last sentence worried me a lot.

_Something could be seriously wrong here Benji._

I sighed and plopped back onto the bed. "Hold my hand." I held my hand out to Kyouya. He smiled and took it. "Thank you." I pouted like a two year old. Doctor Norris grinned at us and took the needle from the table… six…inch…needle…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Liv_

I walked down the hallways searching for Benji and Kyoko. They've been missing for half an hour; everyone was getting worried.

My heels clicked (I was still in my prom dress and shoes for some reason) as I walked through the near silent hallway.

A sudden deafening scream pierced through the quiet. I knew that scream anywhere…

"Benji!" I shouted. I busted into full sprint down the hallway. There was a snap from my shoe but I didn't bother to look down, knowing it was my heel falling off. There was another scream from the room I paused beside. I kicked the door open.

"Liv!"

"Benji!"

"Doctor Norris?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Benji_

"So you're just getting blood tests right?" Liv asked me nervously. I nodded. "I'm hoping." I smiled ruefully. Kyouya squeezed my hand slightly. I squeezed back. Liv also looked upset. "Listen, Lucki's the one who's sick, so if something's wrong with you, I'm gonna kick your ass." She smirked and walked out of the room.

Kyouya and I smirked. "So, do you think something's wrong?" I whispered, avoiding eye contact with him. I could tell he was smiling, "No…I think there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." At this I smiled. He knew how to fix me when my confidence was breaking.

"It's been ten minutes…What's taking so long?" I yelled, hoping Doctor Norris would hear me. "Calm down, it's not gonna be much longer. Do you want to go check on Lucki?" Kyouya tried to calm me again. I nodded. We rose to our feet and headed towards Lucki's room.

"Hey guys." Haruhi beamed at us. I nodded uneasily. "Is everything okay?" Liv questioned with a lift of her eyebrows. Obviously she hadn't said anything.

I shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Tamaki and Lucki looked at me with concern. "What's going on?" Lucki questioned. Everyone's head snapped toward me. Hikaru was closest to me so I punched his arm playfully.

"It's nothing, just a blood test or two." I chuckled nervously. Hikaru just looked at me. "Are you sure?" Haruhi asked. I looked over at her. "Yeah…Definitely." I sounded extremely unconvincing but I didn't care.

We sat and waited for someone to break the awkward air. "Excuse me, Miss Rowland?" I turned toward the doorway. "You're test results are in." I nodded and Kyouya followed me out.

"So what's up Doc?" I asked curiously. He looked less than amused. "Well…You're white blood cell count is very low. To simplify things, you're at a very exposed state. You're almost as vulnerable as a four year old child. You see, white blood cells fight off sicknesses such as the common cold or cancer, if you will. And…As it seems, you've got what is called Acute Leukemia." He looked at me sympathetically.

I looked at him with confusion. "Acute Leukemia…?"

He sighed. "AcuteLeukemia is a cancer that starts in the bone marrow and spreads through to blood…"

He continued to explain but I couldn't hear him…

Cancer….?

Me…?

The situation took its effect and I ran.

I ran as fast as my feet would take me.

"Benji!" I heard everyone yell as I passed their room. Several footsteps fell into stride behind me.

_No…_

I ran faster. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. When I made it outside I collapsed to my knees.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why me?

I began to sob with wide eyes. "No…"

"Benji!" I heard the voices yell again.

"What happened?" Several of them yelled. I looked up and shook my head. "Liv…WHERE'S LIV?" I sobbed. I felt someone hug me. "It's gonna be fine. Tell me what's going on." It was Liv.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna die… I'm really gonna die…"

I felt Liv tense. "Don't talk that way, come on tell us what happened." I looked up to see everyone but Lucki standing there watching me nervously. I cried harder. "It's…I have cancer!" I shouted.

Time warped as we sat there. All I could think of was dying. It stole my every thought. Until…

"Get up."

I looked up to see Kyouya standing there angrily.

"Wha…?"

Before I could finish, he grabbed my hand and hoisted me to my feet. "Kyouya, stop." Tamaki ordered.

Kyouya turned fiercely toward his friend. "You think I'm going to sit there and watch this happen? Well, I'm not. I'm taking her to an emergency Hospice to get any treatment for this possible. There isn't time to waste." He nearly growled.

"No." I shook. He looked at me. "No… I don't want any fancy crap that'll make me bloated and drowsy. Stuff like that never works anyway." I closed my eyes. "God, I can't do this!" My legs began to run again.

"Benji!" More yelling.

I can't be bothered with them right now…

**I didn't bother to spell check. -_- I'm slightly depressed right now.**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ And I'm too lazy to finish.**


	9. Don't Let Me Down

_Aiko_

"How far in is she?" I asked walking into Benji's hospital room. She was in a chemo session, and she hated when we visited, which we always did, because she thought she was 'ugly' or something. Liv was holding Benji's hand. "She started a few minutes ago." She called. Benji looked up at me with a sad, grateful smile. When I examined the room, I saw everyone was already here.

Benji coughed briefly. "Sorry guys…" Her voice was weak, and I could just die of sadness. "There's no reason to be sorry." Hikaru stated. Benji chuckled. "Yeah well…" She was cut off by a spew of vomit. I chewed the inside of my cheek.

A bitter sweet smile hit everyone when Kyouya grabbed her hair gently.

"Look at me. I'm a mess." She laughed bitterly.

How did it get like this?

OoO

_Liv_

I can't believe how far we've fallen…

The memories of last summer, and Prom, and just…everything came back to me. How likely was _this_? I shook my head. What did she do to deserve this? These thoughts led me to wonder if this was truly the end. It couldn't be…This was _Benji_ we're talking about. She's tough. This could not be where it ends.

My hands began to sweat in Tarzan's. Maybe I'm not so sure. It scares me to think how close to death she is right now. I honestly wish I could trade places with her. She doesn't deserve to go out this way.

"You had pasta for lunch?" Kaoru teased, looking into the barf bucket. She elbowed him with a grin. "You're revolting." Benji laughed. I love how she can act so normal, considering circumstance.

Tamaki stood from his white plastic chair. "I'm going to the cafeteria. Does anyone want anything?" He yawned. We're all pretty tired…

I fake gasped. "Tamaki? _You're_ using a _hospital vending machine?_" Benji and Haruhi snickered, while Tamaki waved goodbye, ignoring the comment.

Kyouya continued to stroke her hair. He visibly died inside when hair fell out in clumps as he did so. This seemed to be hurting him the most, and we all knew it.

"Guys...I love you but can I talk to the twins alone?" Benji whispered. This shocked everyone. With shrugs, we filed out of the room. Kyouya looked pissed.

OoO

_Benji_

"What is it?" The two asked in unison.

I smiled at them, widely. They raised their eyebrows. "So…Aiko and Lucki." I stated simply. They rolled their eyes. "Not this again." Hikaru groaned.

I laughed briefly. "You know I'm happy for you guys right?" My smile however sympathetic, was wide and extremely strained.

They both smiled sadly at me. "Don't do that!" I laughed. "I'm totally fine. Just listen to what I have to say without the sadness, okay?" It came out louder than I'd planned. Kaoru nodded. Hikaru just raised his eyebrows again. They shifted in their seats.

"Okay Kaoru, you first." I shifted to face him. "Aiko. She's a sweet, nice girl. But you've gotta know that she's not the most emotionally stable person out there. There are a lot of moments where you're going to say the wrong thing and I wouldn't doubt that she'd get super offended. But just say I'm sorry, and things like that, okay?" I smiled slightly. His eyebrows were furrowed. "Why are you telling me this?" He whispered.

A shaky sigh escaped my mouth. _I knew I'd have to say it sooner or later._ "Because…Look, I was talking to Haruhi and she said that she didn't know whether you two had sex or not on Prom night and virgins are more likely to get pregnant than anyone else!" I yelled as quickly as my tongue would let me. He just stared at me in shock. I sighed again and shifted to face Hikaru.

"Now you…"

He gulped. I smiled again. "Just take care of her. She's a really special person Hikaru. You deserve each other." My eyes were sad and I knew it.

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" Hikaru smiled. I shrugged. "It needs to be said."

We looked at each other for a brief moment before they attacked me in a long hug. We were laughing hysterically. "I love you, man!" I chuckled. They both laughed harder into my shoulder. It was then when I realized that we were all crying. I had cancer, I practically just said a hinted goodbye to them, and now we're crying. My life is becoming a sad movie.

Our moment was interrupted by the door slamming open and Hunny jumping in on the hug. I was suddenly sadder when I heard his child-like cries. "It's okay Hunny." I sobbed. "Lennon…" Was all he cried.

I looked up to see everyone staring at us. Everyone was holding their heads down. Liv couldn't say anything, though I know she wanted to scream. When we were four, we promised to grow old and live in our big houses and have our gorgeous husbands in Hawaii. Later, we added Haruhi into the equation. We were gonna grow old and die together, the three of us. It made us all want to scream that I'd be going first.

The three let me go ruefully. "I can't believe this is it." Liv whipped her make-up with her thumb. Haruhi was silently clenching her fists violently to her sides. Tamaki covered his face with his hair. Kyouya walked away angrily.

"He really shouldn't do that." I sighed dreadfully, getting slowly to my feet. "Benji, get back into the bed." Tarzan ordered. "No." I stated, simply leaving the room.

"Miss Rowland, please return to your room." Dr. Norris 'suggested'. I kept walking. A bitchy nurse stood in front of me. "Get _back_ into your room." She spat. I walked around her. "Eat me." I stated simply.

Kyouya sat, brooding in front of the hospital. "Hey." My voice cracked. He turned to face me in shock. "What the hell's your problem? Get back into bed!" He yelled, standing. I winked at him. "I knew that was your goal."

He stopped to turn slightly pink. Then, he smiled for the first time that day. It had become my daily job in all of this to make him smile. If he didn't smile once a day, then I'd fail. So far, I'm doing a pretty exceptional job.

He took my hand and we walked back into the hospital. "You know, you're a real piece of work." He was grinning. "So I've been told." I chuckled. We got stares and glares from the nurses as we walked back into the room.

Everyone greeted us. "Now that your stupid deed of the day is done…" Haruhi smirked. The group all laughed. Lucki smiled with raised eyebrows at me. "What?" I grinned.

"And you thought I was the careless one Benji?" She laughed. We all started to crack up. It was sick and horrific that we could laugh at things such as previous attempts of suicide, but it was just something _we_ did.

OoO

About an hour had gone by, and we were talking and laughing. It was like everything, yet nothing had happened.

"No, I'm not gonna start ranting." Haruhi laughed. We were talking about things that really make us mad. Haruhi said Benny's, and we asked why.

Everyone started to laugh. "Oh come on, you've gotta love those sandals and flip-flops." Liv teased. Haruhi clapped her hands together with a loud cackle.

"Miss Rowland." Dr. Norris poked his head through the door. I looked up with a small smile. "I have a matter to discuss with you…In private." He looked at everyone nervously. They got the hint and shuffled out.

I smiled at him as a signal to speak.

He began to smile widely. "We have a match."

All I could think about was the wave of relief. If there was a chance that I'd live…Well, I hadn't even thought of the possibility. I simply thought I'd die. The fact that I could actually live…It made me overload on the emotions.

"What?" I gasped.

Dr. Norris nodded. "We found a match for your bone marrow." He grinned at me. I took his hand. "If this works, I will give you everything in my name." I laughed. "There's no need. You're life's more value to the world." He winked.

"So…Who's the match?" I wiped a fallen tear.

He pulled a paper from his pocket and began to unfold it. I grabbed it eagerly. "Lucki Ardene."

I smiled, groaned, slapped my forehead, and then smiled again. _Lucky for me, huh?_

OoO

**:]**

**I have nothing to say except….**

**HOLLER!**

**I am so excited, you have NO idea.**

**Oh, and happy summer guys. :D Who's pumped? ME!**

**Okay, so that's it for this bit of nonsense.**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to!**

**Review? C:**


	10. We Are The Light In The Tunnel

_Benji_

I turned back into the room with a loud whistle. A goofy smile was plastered on my face. "I need to chat with Lucki for a bit. Privacy please?" I asked, still grinning like an idiot, might I add.

Everyone looked at me judgingly. I shrugged and made a 'shoo' motion with my hands. They took the hint and left me alone with Lucki. She leaned back in her seat.

"What?" The blonde smirked. I sat at the foot of my bed. "I have a proposition for you." I sighed. Lucki popped her gum. "I'm listening."

"Well, the doctor was telling me that if I could get a match for my bone marrow, I might be rid of this cancer, yet." I began. This had to be said in a gentle way. "You're my match, Lucki." I bit my hand nervously after stating this.

Lucki pursed her lips in a thoughtful manner. Decades might have passed before she answered. Though, when she opened her mouth to speak, I quickly cut her off. "All expenses will be paid, of course. And if you want me to compensate, I'll pay you as much as you want." I smiled crookedly.

I was ranting, and I probably came off to strong, but she had my life in her hands. If my mom were here, she might've negotiated better. My parents were in Asia talking to some therapeutic specialist for any kind of curing methods or herbs and that crap.

Lucki popped her gum once more before speaking. "Benji, do I look like an idiot?" Needless to say, my spirit fell. I dipped my head. "No."

"Honestly! A life can't be compensated for, Benji." She yelled. "I know." I nodded grimly. "And, I'm not the bitch to make you _pay_ to live! Jeez Benji, I thought you knew the kind of person I was." She held a hand over her heart dramatically.

I began to smile. "Seriously?" I whispered. Lucki sighed angrily before smiling. "Seriously."

We laughed and I attacked her in a hug. This seems to be the end to all of my private chats with people, lately.

"Thank you so much Lucki. Words can't describe my undying love for you right now!" I began to sob.

This girl was giving me the chance to live. There really might be hope for me. I might live…

OoO

_Kyouya_

I sighed, aggravated.

There's limited time with her as it is. Why does she need to keep leading me away? I placed a hand over my forehead in an annoyed fashion.

"Relax, Kyouya." Tamaki shoved me slightly. "They need to talk. It won't take long." He smiled. Something told me he wasn't so sure about this himself.

He didn't understand. If this ended badly, his girlfriend wouldn't be the one getting buried. Of course _he'd_ be easy going about this.

But, either way, I shouldn't be so upset with him. He is only trying to help. Failing, but he is trying. I shut my eyes for a minute to be alone with my thoughts. Before I was able to even think Lucki walked out biting her lip. Hikaru approached her. She held a cautious hand up to stop him.

"I've got a little news for you all." She smiled. It was obvious that she had been crying. Lucki stood there staring at us all with a wide grin. She was obviously taking a dramatic pause.

I rolled my eyes with annoyance. "Just cut to the chase." I ordered. She glared at me. "I'm milking this moment for all the drama it's worth, so shut it, nerd." Lucki spat. I raised my eyebrows at her.

She collected herself and sighed happily. "It's about Benji…There's a large possibility that Benji will live." The blonde began. Everyone's expression lit up. I just looked through the door to Benji's room. "What?" Aiko whispered tearfully.

Lucki nodded. "I," she held a hand to her chest, "am a perfect match for her bone marrow. Therefore, if I surgically give her some of my bone marrow, Benji will hopefully pull through this…Or at least go into remission." Lucki gulped. I stood.

Liv fell to her knees, and everyone began to sob. My hands were in fists, clenched to my side. Minutes passed before I got the nerve to walk into her room.

She was crying. Her eyes were gazing at the window. A small smile framed her face. I couldn't do or say anything just then. I felt my heart skip in realization.

_Benji's going to live._

And a tear fell from my eyes. I clenched my teeth and approached the uncomfortable cot. "Are you alright?" She whispered. I looked at her in defeat. She knew me too well. "I…Guess I will." I still had my jaw clamped, for no other reason than to hold back my tears.

My eyes traveled across her face, and I knew I couldn't look at her anymore, or I'd lose it. I held my head down, and kneeled beside her bed. Though, what she did next shattered my strength.

Benji shifted to face me, took my head and held it in the crook of her neck. My voice came out in muffled sobs. I clutched her right hand with all of my strength, fearful that if I didn't, she'd fade away.

I could feel, and hear everyone behind us staring and crying as well.

This was the first time I'd really cried in front of anyone. I didn't care. _Benji was going to live…She is. She will. _I kept this thought in my head and began to sob harder.

OoO

_Liv_

I was on my knees with my head in my hands, sobbing like a two year old. This was too much. It was like having a two ton truck pull itself off of you. The relief just caused me to collapse into myself.

Mori had a hand on his head with a wide smile. The gleam of tears in his eyes was barely noticeable. I sunk down farther into the ground. Tears wouldn't stop falling. It was as if I couldn't cry any more.

But of course…

The sound of footsteps slowly moving into Benji's room caused me to look up. It was Kyouya. I began to sit up slightly as Kyouya fell to his knees beside Benji. At first, there was the inevitable thought that we'd all be crying, but Kyouya seemed dazed by it all. I didn't think there'd be any tears from him. But then, Benji took him closer to her chest, and he began to weep endlessly.

My tears came back like a ton of bricks.

But now, I had a huge smile on my face. I turned to see that everyone was in fact bawling their eyes out. Tamaki was smiling hugely while Haruhi's face was buried in his shirt. The twins held their girls close.

Aiko was sobbing quietly, while Lucki had a wide tearful smile.

It was too much. I got to my feet hurriedly. Everyone gazed at me in confusion, even Benji. I turned to run toward her and Kyoko. She got the idea and hugged me with her free arm. Kyouya looked up at us. He smiled and snaked his arm around my back.

It didn't take long for everyone to follow me. I snickered quietly as they joined the hug. "What?" Benji smirked. "You're never doing this again, or you're fired from life." Lucki stated. Everyone chuckled.

My head peeked out of the large mess of hug and scanned the group.

_So this is our family…_

I never needed my Mom. She wanted to drink her life away and end up in rehab for years on end, these were the people who'd help me through the stress. When she'd come home this year, these were the people who'd guide me through forgiveness.

I didn't need anything more. Benji, my best friend, my sister, and my therapist is going to live. When she's fully healed, we'll be back and unstoppable. It was as simple as that.

We were family.

OoO

**:D**

**So, this was kind of short. Sorry. :\**

**But we're not done here yet. Benji and Lucki have surgery to endure. ;] We'll hear more about THAT next time. :3**

**So you like? **

**Don't like? D:**

**Review! :D**

**Well…To wrap up this bit of nonsense. **

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ And I remember so you don't have to. :D**


	11. Wake Up

**Hey there FF. Guess who?**

**Yup, after falling off the face of the earth, I have returned. And anyone who's still reading after all this time, bless you.**

**Let's get this show on the road?**

**0-0-0**

_Lucki_

My nails are stubs.

I've been sitting here for the past hour and a half chewing my nails. Really, it's not helping the stress.

Everyone's sitting in the waiting room, waiting for me to 'wake up'. Truthfully, I've been awake all morning. I was just thinking.

It's a long jump, really. To think of how not even a few weeks ago, we were at prom having the time of our lives. And Benji was a silly girl with her head in the clouds and now look where she is.

How things change.

I turn to the door and yell for Hikaru, and he immediately appears.

"Are you okay?" He puts his hand on my shoulder, and I'm slightly more relaxed. My eyes close and I nod wearily. "You're doing great, you know. Living in this hospital and having to get these injections daily. You're being really brave." He says this thinking that it's a comfort. Believe me, it's not.

I continue in my nervous nail biting, and he's waiting for me to say something. But I won't because there's really nothing to say. "Was there anything you wanted?" He sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed. "No, I'm just too edgy to be alone right now." At this, he took my hand from my mouth and laced his fingers in mine. I smiled sourly. "You'll be fine."

My eyes squinted ever so slightly.

"Yeah, well."

Hikaru loosened his grip on me ever so lightly. "What?" He bit.

I shrugged. "I'm just tired of hospital food and needles. And this 'everything's gonna be okay' crap is really egging me on." I took my hand back. "Well I'm sorry things aren't to your liking, princess." He chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah, well…Not like I have a choice anyway." I pulled my hair behind my ear. Hikaru stood. "Benji didn't have the choice." He accused. I looked up at him and my eyes watered slightly. "I…I know. I've been picking fights with everyone, and I'm just plain rude lately, not that I'm better any other time, but it's more or less worse now…I'm sorry." I started biting my nails again.

Truly, the hospital's been great. I get three meals a day and all I have to do is laze around and watch cop shows. The problem's Benji…And I've known that for a while now.

I find myself asking terrible questions like, _Is she even gonna make it? Will she be okay? Is she even in the best possible care?_

It worries me that people are taking such good care of us both, and it might not even work. My heart crept back to my throat upon thinking of the possibilities.

Benji could very well die.

I blinked rapidly, fighting off tears.

Hikaru took my hand again. "Benji's gonna be fine, and you'll be out of here within the month. Really, Lucki. You're brave." I felt my face flame as he leaned closer.

"Alright, break it up. We can't have our little patient catch Herpes." Liv slammed the door open and Hikaru jumped back ten feet. I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. And may I ask where he got herpes?" I eyed the group of people entering behind her, minus Kyouya. I haven't seen much of him since I was admitted.

Liv chuckled and sat at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki went to put his arm around her, though she shied away subtly. _What's going on there?_

I shrugged. "I've been better."

"What about you, Aiko? I seem to recall some risky behavior between you and twin two." I started chewing the nails on my other hand. Aiko flamed while Kaoru looked offended.

"You can't even call me by my name?" He raised his eyebrows. I smiled. "Please, I have trouble even remembering it." I joked.

Aiko still seemed awkward. My heart softened. _Something's definitely wrong there…_

Kaoru seemed to notice as well, and he gripped her hand tightly enough to break it. Her face scrunched in pain. "Jeez," she pulled away.

I let my curiosity go, deciding that I'd find out soon enough.

"Haruhi, what's with you?" I turned my attention to the small brunette. She bit her lip. "What do you mean?" Her voice was shaky.

My sentence never came out, for the nurse had come to pull everyone out for my next vaccination.

_Oh, joy._

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_**It's short, yeah I know. But I'm getting back on track. Don't worry, our story's still a'brewin.**_

_**I'm ~*AAWFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to.**_


	12. Girl Team

_Liv_

Sighing shakily, I made my way up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. It was freaking freezing. The rain was one thing, but the wind. _Fuck._

I huffed, and watched the cold air turn into a cloud from my breath. A giddy smile graced my lips. I love that.

"Haruhi, open the door." I knocked. No answer.

I knocked again, more aggressively. "Hey, Fujioka, get the door!" My fist hit the door a tad too hard, and I could already feel it bruising. _Dammit._

The lights were on, she's definitely home. Why isn't she answering? Half of me decided that she might just want some privacy, but luckily, my better half guided me to open the door to her unlocked apartment. My hands flew over my ears upon hearing the loud music playing through the house.

"I didn't know she liked Blink 182…" I muttered, heading to her room. Before turning the knob a loud sob was followed by a muffled squeak. _Good god, she'd better not be drinking._

My foot rammed the door in, and what I saw next couldn't be parallel to any shock I have ever felt.

"G-girl!" I pointed at Haruhi. The two immediately split apart and Haruhi jumped on defense, wiping her mouth.

"Th-That's a girl!" My knees buckled slightly. I clapped my hand to my forehead. "Shit, Haruhi, shit!" My other hand flew to my mouth.

Her miscellaneous partner sat up. "Is this a friend of yours?" She pointed at me cocking a brow. "Haruhi, what in holy shit are you _fucking_ doing?" I yelled through my hand.

Haruhi slammed the radio to silence. "Liv…_Liv._" She approached me. I picked up the nearest thing I could find to throw at her.

It was a lovely plant. "Liv, what the _fuck?_" She screamed as the vase and the plant connected with her shin. "You tried so hard…so _fucking hard_ to get him back! Haruhi, you are a bitch. A straight up bitch!" I shouted through tears.

Haruhi grabbed miscellaneous partner's hand and guided her to the door. "I'll call you." The girl whispered.

"You will _not_." I hissed at her. I plopped on Haruhi's bed.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Liv I…"

"Save it." I bit. _How does shit like this happen? And now I'm caught in it. Well Liv, you know what you've gotta do._

"In the midst…Of _everything_ that's been happening…you found the _gall _to cheat on him. He loved you. He loves you. He _desperately_ loves you…Why?" Tears stung my eyes, as I turned to look at her face. Her hands were over her face as tears silently fell. She shook her head. "I couldn't…Liv, you need to understand…" But her sentence ended there. I waited, _Lord knows_ I waited. About a good ten seconds, too.

She sat beside me. We both laid back. "What am I gonna say to him?"

My breath was shaky. "That all depends…Who do you want to be with?" It seemed like Haruhi didn't comprehend the question. But still she quietly answered, "Tamaki…More than anything…This was the first time this ever happened. I had been repressing…_urges_ and he just…wouldn't listen. I wanted to tell him. Liv, you have to know that I wanted to tell him." She begged.

I put my hand on hers. "Haruhi…I have no idea what you're feeling right now, but believe me, I'm trying to understand."

She sighed shakily. "But, the urges couldn't compare to the _love_ that I feel for him." Tears just kept falling.

Rage surged briefly through me and I jumped from the bed. "Well guess what, _Haruhi…_You have a…" Out of loss for a wittier reply, I somehow got… "Shit way of showing it!" I huffed. But it still seemed to hurt her.

"God, you don't even realize what you've done." I was now beyond understanding, and would most likely rant for hours on end. "He loves you, and you've gone off behind his back and…You're gay!" The realization hit. "You're a lesbian? Shit! Haruhi, you're a raging lesbian! Fuck!" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Excuse me, _Liv_, the correct term is bisexual. And I'd appreciate you not judging me for my orientation." She sat up. "You'd _appreciate me not judging you?_ Really? Are you kidding? I've got every right! I mean…" I slapped my hand to my head again. "I'd appreciate you _not_ breaking my good friend's heart, Haruhi!"

"I still love him! Liv, please just stop! I need you on my side, here!" She begged. After a few tense minutes of evaluating the situation, I spoke again, quietly. "This is the first time?" I eyed her nervously.

Haruhi nodded in an eager way to tense way. "How'd it happen?" I sat beside her again. Her face became beet red. _Oh this'll be good…_

Haruhi drew a deep breath. "Well, she came over crying because her girlfriend had broken up with her. It wasn't my place to talk; I didn't know really how same sex relationships work. I mean, I just didn't know if they were any different, you know? Just think of how catty a lot of girls are." She looked at me, expecting some reassurance that she was right. I shuddered thinking of how hurtful things in a same sex relationship actually could be.

"Then, we started talking. I told her I wouldn't be so bitchy. Then, she turned on loud music and started kissing me. She was crying and I didn't want her to feel worse than she did. It would like…" She paused to think of her next words. "I didn't want to offend her or anything. I was aware that Tamaki would be heartbroken, but I also knew that Willow, that's her name, would be offended too. I just decided not to count it as a real kiss. I thought of just acknowledging it as a pity, friend thing…That sounds so bad when you say it out loud, doesn't it?"

I nodded feebly. I had to admit, her story checked out. And I know for a fact that Haruhi sucks at lying. So this would be increasingly hard if she were lying.

"Did you…enjoy it? " I asked, no longer angry. I was genuinely curious. Not that _I'd _cheat on Tarzan with some chick. But things like…_this_ got me curious. Not _bi-_curious or anything. Just curious.

Haruhi scratched the back of her head. "As far as kisses go, it wasn't my worst." She admitted with a nod. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. We were being so cavalier about this whole ordeal. It was astounding. Haruhi seemed to notice too, and she laughed with gusto.

We were about in tears on the floor when we both calmed down. And instantly, the laughter faded to pain in realization.

This was the first _real_ laugh we had since Benji was admitted into the hospital. And Benji wasn't even there.

"So will you tell Tamaki?" I coughed after a minute. She bit her thumb nail after a bit. "Yeah…He deserves to know."

I put my hand on her knee. "Wise decision, young Jedi." I nodded. She laughed faintly. Bigger issues clouded our minds…

Tomorrow's surgery day.


End file.
